


How to create a rock band

by sopheria



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: 5 years after s1-Yuri tries to get Otabek's attention during a competition where they're bunked together.





	

When Yuri hears that he and Otabek are situated in the 'worst' room at the end of the hall-smaller than the other skaters rooms that can afford early bookings and fancy suites, he thinks: Thank God. The competition is in a week so he can practice every morning without making Otabek uncomfortable with his stretching. They've bunked together before and they get up early to run together and then Yuri would go to ballet, and Otabek would go to the gym.

As they unpack their bags, Yuri gets a little bold and brushes his arm against Otabek who only mumbles an apology and claims the bed nearer to the door. Yuri flushes but hurries to pack all of his things away into the little dresser. He has a hard time sleeping that night, so he listens to the slow even breaths of his roommate with strained ears until he exhausts himself. The next day Otabek overreaches when they are at the sink brushing their teeth and knocks Yuri's cup over. Seeing another chance to strike Yuri bends over and lets his ass brush against Otabek's leg. When he stands he struggles to control his face when he stands again, but Otabek is already walking out of the room-finished with his morning prep.

"Hurry up Yururin." He says in flat voice that makes Yuri bristle. The hell? Yururin? Yuri splashes water on his face and throws on his hoodie trying to process what's going on in Otabek's head. His head begins as they jog down the track and Yuri tries to keep pace with his friend's breakneak speed, but he plays the long game and watches the show from 300 feet behind. As they run the cooldown lap Yuri bumps into Otabek a few times 'accidentally' but the impassive face on the stoic man beside him makes him want to sink into the racetrack.

He's been acting like he's fifteen and searching for approval all over again. The Kazakhian has always been forward so if he wanted more he would say so, at least Yuri begins to think so as they walk towards the ballet studio together.

"You've got some pollen on you Yururin." Otabek says reaching out and dusting him off and Yuri stiffens again. What is it about that nickname that makes him want to kill this guy who can tease someone without even smiling.

"Why Yururin? Isn't that too much?"

"Your grandpa calls you Yurochka...can't invade that territory."

"Of course he's my grandpa!"

"So Yururin." Otabek finishes with a flourish of his hand as if he has a magic wand and finally cracking a small grin.

Yuri stomps into ballet practice and gets yelled at because he can't concentrate. He wants to skip ice skating practice but all of the other skaters will be there and it'll cause too much gossip if he isn't there at all. Otabek is the one who doesn't show up to practice so Yuri vents all his frustrations on the ice until his legs feel like jelly and his arms like lead. As he exits the arena the man of the hour is on waiting on his bike like some kind of Adonis and Yuri's stomach tightens. They don't say a word to each other, Yuri just gets on the bike and they get on the highway and just drive. 

God why does he smell so good, why does he feel so good, I want him Yuri thinks as they glide down the roadways and he clings tightly to his...his crush. His friend for five years. He's always wanted a little bit more than that and winning gold is easy enough compared to untangling his emotions. The rumble of the motor feels good between his legs and so Yuri just lets his thoughts drift as he leans in closer to smell the spicy cologne, to feel the muscles against him flexing with the curves of the road. They drive like that for an hour and Yuri goes straight to bed without saying a word and without turning on the light when they get back to the room. He can't say anything his mind is racing and his body is on fire. He can't take too much more of this. Exhaustion creeps up on him even though he's so turned on and before he knows it Otabek is gently shaking him awake.

Before he can stop himself Yuri blurts out "Why weren't you at the rink yesterday?" His answer is a long pause that edges on being awkward. Yuri opens his mouth to apologize but Otabek runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

"Yeah I knew it was gonna be bad, but a lady passed out at the gym yesterday. I took her to the clinic, but the press found out and then my manager found out. The media blitz was gold so he got really excited. I'll be there today." he says gently, ruffling Yuri's hair as if he were a cat with begging eyes. Yuri can't even pretend to be mad, so they get dressed and down to the track without incident. Today they run side by side and chat about the upcoming tournament and costumes they might wear.

"Maybe you should wear something more dangerous looking this year Altin. You like dark colors-your theme should be the rise and fall of rock!" Yuri teases but he knows what's going to follow

"Your hair is longer than mine and you look like you've stepped out of an American punk rock club at 4am during the day." Otabek says, tugging lightly at Yuri's ponytail and then lightly spar with each other, cracking jokes and making potshots at each other until they arrive at the dance studio. Yuri does much better but something about the ride on Otabek's bike lingers in his mind, making him feel more pliant and smooth. His mind drifts to a certain erotic Japanese skating rival who said he felt the same way when he found his l words. At the rink Otabek is already out on the ice when Yuri gets there so he just watches and thinks that he's still right about Otabek being popular as a too cool rocker this year. He exudes perfection and effortless grace...and power. Yuri's thoughts drift to what kind of band they could make together before he gets on the ice himself. He skates once around Otabek and leans in.

"Our band would be called Cat Scratch." he says before he can think too hard and Otabek lets out a huff of air that Yuri knows is a laugh.

"Our band would be called Steel Tiger." Otabek says he grunts and they glide away from each other to warm up. Leave it to his friend to come up with a better name. When they leave the rink they talk more about the upcoming program and Yuri starts to feel nervous about it, but he can tell Otabek is too. Instead of a drive they go to a local theatre and sink down into the back row to make fun of it. Yuri goes to grab for Otabek's arm to point out a particularly dumb thing and their hands connect. Otabek turns his head Yuri's way and their hands lie together on Otabek's leg for a moment. "That guy's face is dumb." Otabek says and Yuri points hurriedly thankful for the lifeline. Otabek's hand was warmer that he would have thought, softer. He's thankful they can't really see each other in the darkness because his face is turning darker and darker shades of red. Yuri forgets his self defeatism by the time the movie is over because he truly starts to enjoy how dumb this movie is and by the time they leave he's hungry.

They go and get some food at a stall and sit together on the grassy incline of the running track together. Yuri tries not to look at Otabek eat, it'll spell the end for him, and he really is hungry-it's the one emotion that tops his pubescent thirst for his friend. They go for a walk around the track to burn off the popcorn and the skewers they probably shouldn't have eaten and as they head back down towards the hotel Yuri slips and tumbles down the rest of the slope. When he wakes up Otabek is leaning over him with a concerned look on his face.

"Yuri..."He starts, reaching out a hand and Yuri surges forward, grabbing Otabek's arm and kissing him. They fall down together and Otabek's other arm reaches to cradle Yuri's head from behind. Yuri's too turned on by the kiss to question it for a moment, his whole body hurts from falling, but paired with the kiss it's like some half realized dream of being achingly worn out by the man kissing him like he's about to die tomorrow. They part and Yuri can't take his eyes off of Otabek, who pulls him up and hurriedly gets them both into the hotel room. "Did you hurt yourself?" He asks, checking Yuri's arms carefully. Yuri starts to take off his hoodie.

"I don't know, maybe you should check?" He says and Otabek takes over, unzipping his hoodie, pulling his shirt over his head, and pushing him to the bed. Yuri can't hold himself back so he starts to pull at Otabek's long thermal jacket too. They make quick work of each other's clothes and Yuri lets himself take a look at the body he pretended not to notice for so long. Otabek is solidly muscled, like any skater but he really does take care of his upper body. His abs stand out and so do the muscles on his arms-out of a shirt they show how much attention he pays to himself. His legs are solid and well defined, lithe and look longer than they do in pants. Yuri looks at Otabek's cock and lingers. It begins to thicken at his attention and Yuri reaches out to touch but Otabek stops him.

"I should check you over first." He says roughly and rolls Yuri onto his back, delicately touching Yuri's shoulders with the tips of his fingers. Yuri breathes with a ragged sound and tries not to moan as Otabek's finger tips tease down the dip in his back, across his shoulders and draws lines down his quads and back up. The soft hands start to gently but firmly press into all of the sore spots Yuri can't get to when he massages himself and he really does moan this time, but he can't help it. The warm but insistent pressure feels good and Yuri closes his eyes letting the hands explore his body.

"Wow.." He breathes when Otabek seems to finish and leave his relaxed muscles, but when he starts to turn around, a hand on his back stays him and Yuri opens his eyes to see that the lights have been lowered and Otabek has come back with a vial of oil in his hands. Yuri's cock jumps below him on the small bed-this is so intimate, but he doesn't ever want to stop. He reaches out to touch Otabek's cock once and feels a kiss at the small of his back before he smells the oil. It's sandlewood and the oil warms his skin when Otabek rubs it into him. Yuri gently strokes Otabek's cock when he comes nearer, and lets hungry sounds escape him whenever a stroke of the tireless hands get out a particularly tight kink in his thighs or his back. Otabek massages the thighs upwards towards Yuri's ass, grabbing it in his hands possessively and that's it..."Mmm god, I'm coming..." He chokes out arching his back, and shudders through it. His back and his thighs are kissed again and again, and before Yuri knows it he's hard again. Otabek turns him around and leans down to kiss him. They slide together easily and Otabek's cock is already leaking fluids against Yuri's belly.

Yuri wraps his legs around Otabek's back and clings to him, the sandlewood smell is Otabek's-why didn't he notice it before? And he's marked Yuri with it. They rut together on the bed Otabek answering Yuri's moans with a deep rumbling growl that Yuri can feel through his body. Yuri wants to do more, he wants all of Otabek, he opens his mouth and their tongues intertwine. Pleasure sparks up his spine as Otabek's hands rub down his chest and catch their cocks together. Yuri is overwhelmed and hearing the bed creak underneath their movements makes it hotter somehow. "Fuck me." Yuri breathes and closes his eyes, as Otabek thrusts up against him hard and faster. Their bodies heat touches Yuri deep inside and he can't stop making noise and cursing, his accent becoming thicker as they move together. He gasps and arches his back as the orgasm hits him hard, starting in his cock and sending up electricity through his limbs. Otabek is not far behind and Yuri can feel the twitch and cum shoot against his stomach. That sends sympathetic aftershocks through him and Yuri clings tighter until they both regain their breath.

They lie together, Otabek a comfortable weight ontop of Yuri and finally Otabek speaks, looking into Yuri's eyes.  
"Do you think you'd like to maybe start a band with me after all" He says clumsily, but Yuri smiles at him and pulls him close as they get underneath the blankets.

"As long as we name it something cool."

"Dunno, the Plisetsky-Altins sounds pretty good."

Yuri's chest tightens.

"Yeah, sounds pretty good."


End file.
